<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Guardians by Kanene_yaaay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697447">Angel Guardians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay'>Kanene_yaaay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But tiny, Everyone is Emile's angel guardian, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Light Tickles, SFW tickles, They're tiny magic winged angel guardians, Tickling, alternative universe, feathers - Freeform, g/t tickles, kid!Emile, lee!emile, ler!logan, ler!patton, ler!remy, like literally - Freeform, no romantic relationships, playful tickles, they're precious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This universe is basically: Emile is a kid and the sides + Remy are his tiny angel guardians. They’re smol. They can shapeshift. They have wings. They can do magic things. They’re all soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Dr. Emile Picani &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Dr. Emile Picani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel Guardians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea just popped in my mind and  I really liked it, so I wrote some scenarios. I hope you all appreciate this just as much as I liked to write! &lt;3<br/>Sorry for any spelling, pontuation and grammar mistakes! I didn’t proofread that one very well, so I will probably be correcting a few things later. Any advice is always very, very welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And the botulism… botulism, botulism, b…” Emile bit the tip of his pen, trying to remember the words he wrote on his flashcard yesterday, his mind spinning his thoughts and attempting to run into other fields of memory, but he was sure he could remember that one! Botulism… he used that glittery pink pen his friend gave to his and… “BACTERIA!” He bounced on his chair, “Botulism is caused by bacterias who, as they eat, release CO2. That is why the cans get all-” Emile gesticulated with his pen, poofing out his cheeks and continuing as the small angel waved in a gesture for him to keep going, “-poof! Also, it’s not an infection nor an inflammation when they harm humans and yes an intoxication.”</p>
<p>“Correct. Although you forgot to mention the name of the bacteria, which is <i>Clostridium botulinum</i>.” Logan flew in his direction, passing to the boy the flashcard he carried, ignoring his snickers since the guardian and the piece of paper had almost the same height, saved by a couple of inches, and landed smoothly on his shoulder, wings shaking for a second behind him.</p>
<p>“Okay dokey!” Emile uncapped the pen and began writing on the air, imagining the letters slowly forming the scientific name, murmuring it to himself the entire time. When the last ‘m’ was formed, his voice spiked, a squeal escaping from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Logan!” Emile controlled his urge to shake his head as the feathers continued their lazy grazing on his neck, the smallest opening and closing his wings with a hint of a smirk on his expression, totally unfazed by the titters already building up their way to the boy’s lips. “Lo, noho!”</p>
<p>“I am very proud that you finished your studies for the day. We can of course, advance on your homework if you want, or make some research on a topic you’re curious about but-” Emile scrunched his neck, quickly regretting his decision as the tip of the wings started to tease the sensitive skin behind his ear, soft snorts cutting his high-pitched giggles, “- I believe a break is in order. Besides, Patton also asked to be called on this occasion, if I am not mistaken.”</p>
<p>“Nonono!” The kid yelped, kicking. “Not Patton! Nohohot-”</p>
<p>“Hello, kiddo! Did you call?” Patton’s smile only increased when the new guardian, a tad taller than the first, saw the predicament his ‘kiddo’ was. “<i>Aww,</i> is Logan tickling you pink?”</p>
<p>Emile hid his face behind his hands and Logan may or may not have moved closer so he could tickle that spot right under his jawline, gathering a couple of squeaks. “Oh, yes, Patton, we would like to inform you Emile finished studying for the Biology test.”</p>
<p>“That one he has been stressed about those days?”</p>
<p>“I believe so.”</p>
<p>“<i>Gasp!</i> Congratulations, kiddo!” Patton flew around him, his wings fluttering at highest speed as he maneuvered to stay still in front of the cartoon lover, even if the aforementioned continued to hide, his kicks getting faster. “I am so proud of you. You already did so well!” He hugged his left cheek, resting a small, fond kiss there.</p>
<p>“Pat-Pat!” His smile was so big he could see a piece of it even behind his fingers, the tip of his ears getting painted red as well. “Thahahanks.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome!” The guardian angel beamed, only leading Emile to giggle harder, completely aware of what comes next. “Now, can I see your hand?</p>
<p><i>“No!”</i> It was the squealed answer, the boy sliding some inches out of his chair. “Lo, no, n-not there!”</p>
<p>“Not there? Where? Here?” Logan fluttered his feathers under his chin, keeping his voice neutral even when a chuckle fled from Emile’s mouth, “Or perhaps here? Or right here? Maybe you’re talking about this specific, very, very ticklish and unprotected tickle spot here?” He went from one spot to another, keeping his fast pace so the younger wouldn’t guess where his precise, soft strokes would attack next, scribbling on his ears and entire neck as Emile wiggled in protest, laughter increasing with the playfulness of the activity. “I believe you’re asking me to stop tickling you silly, as I believe you humans say, but since the instructions you gave me were unclear, I have no option except continue with my task.”</p>
<p>Emile just squealed - in an extremely cute manner, if you ask them, - shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Come on, Emile, please give me your hand?”</p>
<p>“I-Ihihi can’t!”</p>
<p>“And why not, kiddo?”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna to ti-tickle it!”</p>
<p>“Well, of course I will! But don’t you think you deserve some rewarding tickles after so much work?”</p>
<p>“I am going to tickle-tickle-tickle yooou.~” Patton sing-songed, approaching his feather inch by inch, trying to not get overloaded by cuteness when Emile yelped and squirmed, yet keeping his hand still. “I am going to tickle-tickle-tickle-tickle you itsy bitsy silly! Aren’t you excited for some tingly tickly tickles, sweetpea?”</p>
<p>The boy tried to pout, an impossible task with all the snickers bubbling from him as he lowered his right hand in direction of his guardian angel, who shook his wings until a lovely feather fell of them and was quickly caught, its owner passing his fingers across the stem and making it longer, fluffier, ticklier. After a few seconds he finally looked satisfied with his creation.</p>
<p>Logan slowed his attack, the laughter becoming an aired giggling.</p>
<p>“Pat-Pat!” He kicked harder.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, kiddo.” Patton fondly smiled, starting to follow the lines of his protected’s hand with the tip of the feather, fluttering and dancing the bristles across every single inch of skin amidst the peals of high pitched laughter from the boy. “Aww, coothie coothie coo! Coothie coothie coo, kiddo!”</p>
<p>Logan and Patton continued their playful reward, filling the room with a music of laughter, yelps, squeals, snorts and giggles for a few more minutes before stopping, patting Emile’s hair as he slid from the chair on the floor, pretending he was dead, an eventual titter bouncing here and there.  </p>
<p>A poke on his cheek made him open his eyes, a smile still plastered on his expression as he huffed Patton’s and Logan’s hair – ignoring the latter’s scoff with his usual roll of eyes at the motion, even if the winged tiny made no move to escape from it - with his index finger, protesting.</p>
<p>“You’re two are like thohose cats from Thehe Lady and the Tramp. Working together to be mehean.”</p>
<p>Patton hugged his cheek and Logan pretended he wasn’t looking fondly at them.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>[…]</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“I will not tell this twice: <b>grab. The. Coffee. gurl.</b>”</p>
<p>“No. Pat-pat said you can’t have any more coffee for the day!”</p>
<p>“Yes, however…” Emile narrowed his eyes at Janus, who seemed to smirk more under his gaze, “your so loved snacks are under the coffee pack and it seems that you won’t be able to retrieve them without moving the coffee, oh, such a pity.” </p>
<p>Emile crossed his arms, a hand holding his chin as he seemed in deep thought. “If I move, you won’t try to get it?”</p>
<p>Remy combed the boy’s hair with his fingers, still laid on his favorite spot on the top of his head basically since the human had arrived home from his playdate, a spot, by the way, which granted the perfect opportunity to the two winged beings to exchange looks without being caught. “Uhh, yaas! Duh!”</p>
<p>Emile turned to look at Janus, who stopped his gesturing mid-air, hiding his arms behind him, turning his attention from Remy back at him with a couple of naïve blinks, a toothless smile resting on his expression. “What?” Was his soft question.</p>
<p>He pouted, crossing his arms tighter.</p>
<p>“I already say I won’t try to get it, gurl, relax!”</p>
<p>Emile knew a trap when he saw one, especially living with his guardians since he was born. He recognized the exact gleam, now clearly resting on Janus’ golden eyes, they all got when they were planning something, the way Remy’s hands couldn’t stay still, the way the bat of wings would get too much slow and their forms would swing slightly in the air… Buuut they didn’t know that Emile knew, the kid thought, loosening his position, so he would use this to make a plan to vanish their evil plan!</p>
<p>“Okay. I’m getting it then!” Cute smiles. Hidden meanings. A plan, ok, he needed a plan. A very good plan. The best one.</p>
<p>“Please,” Janus gestured to the cupboard with his hand, “the floor is yours.”</p>
<p>“I’m getting it right now.” Ok. He was getting out of time. Come on! A plan. He needed a plan! “Very, very right now.”</p>
<p>“Wo-hooooo,” Remy lazily cheered, rolling onto his hair, “you go, gurl.”</p>
<p>He would run. And call Roman if anything happened. The exuberant guardian always loved to save him and he was his hero in a shiny armor, after all! Emile nodded confiantly to himself. He extended his right arm, his eyes nervously flicking from Janus to the cupboard. As his fingers grabbed the bag, his attention turned to watch every movement from the one with golden eyes and a big smirk, who waved at him to continue. His other hand followed to catch his snack, legs tensing to run with both items at the slightest hint of a move from his guardian.</p>
<p>Then something poked and vibrated on his ribcage, making his body jump with the ticklish sensation, the snack forgotten as his hands crashed down to protect his sides, only to be stopped mid-air when Janus attempted to pry the bag of the called ‘life bean juice’ from his fingers. </p>
<p>“No!! That is not fair! You said you won’t do that!” They were basically in a tug war. The kid planting his heels on the ground and Janus summoning his six arms to pull at the coffee with all his strength.</p>
<p>“I said no such thing, dear. I think you’re mistaking me with Remy.” His tune would have seemed as a velvet soft if the words hadn’t floated from his grittered teeth with the effort he was currently doing.</p>
<p>“Noicee. Just keep his arms up like that and we will have the victory in a few secs.”</p>
<p>“No! Remy! Rehemy!! Go ahahaway!”</p>
<p>“He is just too much ticklish for this, isn’t he?” Janus remarked.</p>
<p>“Noho! I am nohohot! Nahaha! Don’t!”</p>
<p>“Yup! Like a baby! See? I just need to poke here, here and hereee and he goes all cute-cute wiggly-wiggley everywhere.”</p>
<p>“Aw. Poor him.” Janus said, not a single drop of guilt in his tune. “Attack the center of his armpits, he will totally lose it.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“NO!”</i>
</p>
<p>A sound cut the comments, making all the three stop on their tracks.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait. W a i t, did you just snort? Oh. my. god. Adorable. Gurl, I need to see it again.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, just my favorite sound in the entire world. Don’t you agree, Giggle Bug?”</p>
<p>Emile just shook his head, struggling to low his arms to protect the sensitive spot but refusing to let go from the bag stubbornly still trapped by his grip, which got weaker and weaker at each pinch, prodding and kneading the tiny guardian delivered at every centimeter of his armpits, flying from one to another while Janus waved with one of his hands, as if they were conducting an orchestra constituted primarily by their playful teases and his wheezed laughter and bubbly snorts.</p>
<p><i>“The itsy bitsy spider climbed the waterspout…~”</i> The one with sunglasses began to sing, changing his tickles to a spidering motion which followed the patch to the boy’s upper ribs in the rhythm of the song, grinning as the younger kicked in a frenzy, his smile widening.</p>
<p>“Uncle! Uncle!!” He shouted before letting go of the coffee, his body falling to hit the ground. Remy immediately shapeshifted to a taller, adult-human like form in order to catch the child on his arms, giving him a brief hug and safely returning him to the floor as reminiscent giggles still escaped from him.</p>
<p>“Tickling is cheheheating.” Emile proclaimed with a pout, turning his back at them and pretending to ignore both guardians. Janus let the coffee rest on the countertop and flew to the younger’s eye field.</p>
<p>“What if we make a deal? We can help you to make a hot cocoa as a proper apology for our attack. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>Emile’s pout started to disappear. “With magic marshmallows?” He hoped.</p>
<p>“And magic whipped cream.” Remy changed back to his tiniest form, sparkles falling from his sunglasses as he adjusted them. “Just the best to our favorite little monster.”</p>
<p>“I am not a monster, I am the avatar!” Emile’s smile shined bright, gleaming just the perfect amount to melt the coldest heart, the kid bouncing to get his favorite mug from the cupboard, the joy of the delicious treat erasing any pout that one day habited his expression.</p>
<p>“Be <i>careful!</i>” Janus hissed, alarmed. He frowned when a snort came out from his friend’s lips. </p>
<p>“You’re getting soft.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry, mister ‘anything to our favorite little monster’. You lost your touch.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I never tried to deny it.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Ssshut up.”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They are baaaaaabiiiieeeees! Precious beans!! &gt;w&lt;)<br/>Thankys for reading, my lollipops! Take a break, rest, be kind (especially with yourself) and drink water! Byeioo!~</p>
<p>If you wanna, say hi to me on Tumblr! My username is the same! ^w^) (Kanene-yaaay)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>